DC City
by Substitute Deathberry
Summary: The adventures of Clark Kent, Kryto and other members of the Justice League as they battle LuthorCorp for their freedom in the underground in District Compound 2814 or what everyone else calls DC City. DC/Motorcity


This is just a story idea I had for awhile mostly. Have no idea how it came across, but I thought it was a nice fit for each other. Just going to do little parts here and there, not really have a whole story plan out yet.

I do not own anything though, not the characters, just the idea

* * *

Welcome to DC City

There was no place like District Compound 53477 or what the locals called it Smallville.

Clark knew that as he and Kryto drove down the abandon highway on their mission. The farm was not doing so well this season, they struggled to make payments and feed themselves. Pa blamed those above them, in the grand city of Metropolis, that it was Luthor's fault. That the man dumped chemicals in the area, which in turned poisoned the land and ruined their crops.

But to blame a man that couldn't hear the rants wouldn't get them money to help the upkeep of the farm.

So, with some clothes, a bit of what little savings they had, Kryto for company and the only transportation that Ma and Pa could give him, a rusty, well love, blue pick-up truck, Clark headed out to the nearest city in search for work to send money back home.

Currently, that would DC City. Really, was called District Compound 2814 one of the many areas set to be 'reconstructed' by LuthorCorp and have those people that continue to live in DC City brought up to settle in Metropolis. This whole creation and expansion Metropolis isn't that old but isn't that new. Pa said it started well before Clark was even born, about twenty or so years.

It started small at first, a new building there, a factory there. Before anyone knew it, Luthor and his men were on the city council and they created the laws that they needed to form their new paradise. Now, the only place that stood in their way was DC City. There were these rumors Clark heard around school about this some group that fought against Luthor and that they tried to protect the people of DC City.

But they were rumors and Clark really didn't have the time to focus on that. He had this own mission and his own responsibilities. That was to Pa, Ma and the farm back home.

So it was the pressures of a seventeen old boy, who ever been away from his small farm town in his whole life, and his dog.

"Kryto, get in here," said Clark.

The white mutt only barked as he stuck his head out the window, tongue wagged in the wind as they drove down the road.

By themselves…

Clark rubbed his shoulder as he was a bit worried over why were they only ones on the road. There should be at least a few people that traveled back and forth between some of the major districts. There were no one; not a single person on the road.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by Kryto's howls. The dog started to loud bark in an aggression matter as he did when the rats or crows came around their crops back home.

"Kryto! Stop that!"

Kryto didn't listen as he continue to make noise at whatever was behind them. Clark grumbled to himself as he adjusted his review to get a look at what was behind him to cause his dog to act up like this.

There were flying robot boxes behind them.

"Huh?"

That is when they started to shoot at them

"WHAT!"

His reflexes pretty much saved his life as Clark gave a quick turn of the wheel. Kryto fell back into the truck and almost on top of him. His control falter for that one moment as the shots hit the side of his truck. The truck shook from the hit as Clark held on, tried to keep control of his vehicle and stick to the road.

"What the hell are these things?" he demand as he put his foot to the metal to get more speed to escape them.

The problem was, this was an old truck. One thing about old trucks is that they didn't go as fast as it seems hi-tech robots. They were shot at, the road in front of them was shot as holes were form and now Clark was force to drive not only to avoid the laser fires, but to avoid getting stuck in those holes and fall to his death from the pot holes that were there in the first place.

Didn't think that this would happen to him today?

"Hold on Kryto!" screamed Clark as he spun his wheel around a tight corner.

The wheels shriek out loudly as they rounded around the turn and the truck ran up the edge of the railing. Sparks flew as the paint peeled off in chucks with the side mirror. Minor damage, but it caught him off balance as he drove right into a larger pot hole; a hole that was the huge and took in the whole truck inside of it.

That didn't make a good sound.

Both of them moan in pain from the crash. Well, Clark moaned while Kryto whined in pain.

This couldn't be any worst…

"Heehaw! !"

With a moan, Clark sat up in his seat as he thought he heard someone over head, the rev of more cars. Now, there was more laser fire but…why weren't they aim at him now? As he shifted in his seat, Clark moved to check on Kryto, "You ok, boy?"

The dog whimpered as he moved around. He didn't look hurt which was a good thing as Clark didn't know what he could have done to his buddy if he was. With a smile, Clark petted the dog before he moved to unbuckled himself out of the car.

"Are you ok?"

Both passengers, human and canine turned around to the driver side to see that someone spoke out side of the driver's side window to them. A young girl stood there, about Clark age as she hovered there on a rope of some kind as they were in the giant pot hole. She didn't look like any girls back home with her midnight black hair and sky blue eyes and flawless skin. Even her clothes were different compare to anyone in Smallville with the leather jacket, the red top with some interesting golden design on the um…chest area and her jeans had these star designs along the side of her leg. Ma raised him to be a gentleman, but Clark couldn't help but stare.

"Huh?" studded Clark.

"You. OK ?" she asked again, frowning now with the delay and his stares.

Clark gulped as he nodded his head, "I'm fine, but Kryto here…I think he is ok, but…"

"Ok, hold on, I am going to lifted you both out of here," she informed him as she climbed back up the rope she came down in.

"What?" asked Clark as he poked his head out only to see her get on the end of his truck, connected something to his bumper.

No answer was given, but it was ok by him as soon enough, the truck was pulled backwards and soon enough, was out of the pot hole. He let out a sigh of happiness as even the laser fire wasn't in his ear, which was good for Clark as he opened the door. Kryto was fine it seems as the dog happily jumped out as soon as the door was open and Clark followed soon.

Out of his truck, he turned around to see where the girl that saved him was. She was still there, with some other guys that were his age too with her. All of them strangely dress like herself and behind them were some of the most flashy and strange vehicles he had ever seen. The remains of the robots that had attacked him were all over the ground.

Ok, that was good than.

"Um…thanks for the help..." said Clark as he looked over at the strange teens.

"No problem, it is in a day's work," smirk one of them, a blonde decked out in red with goggles and a lightning bolt on his hoodie, "We are the Justice League after all. Saving people from the evil of Luthor and his L-Bots."

Clark blinked in confusion. Justice League?

This place was not like Smallville, not one little bit.


End file.
